Yuri! Hungary x Reader Lemon :Masterpiece:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: Posted on Quotev like all the rest. My very first yuri smut! :3 Please don't hate :D Anyways, yeah. You and Hungary are great friends. "Sure God created man before woman, but then again you always make a rough draft before creating the final masterpiece." And girls together can make the magnum opus :D I'm sorry it's shorter than the others


(To read the beginning of this lemon one-shot, first go to . Type- ~: Random Hetalia One-Shots/ Drabbles: ~ into the search bar and click on the quiz with a purple picture ^U^ Sorry~ It was requested and I only put the smut here.)

*MATURE CONTENT WARNING*- There is smut ahead. I presume you already knew and if you understand what smut is and enjoy it, I won't stop you from reading on. ;D

Whether it was morally wrong or not, I kissed Hungary back with everything I had. I was really surprised by how much pent up passion I had that I hadn't known existed. I lifted my hands from the counter placing them on either side of her thighs making sure she didn't slip. Turning my hand on their sides I began to gently stroke her skin with the tips of my fingers. She released a soft moan into my lips and I blushed faintly. What was wrong with me!? Why had I suddenly pounced on her in such a savage manner? …We were both enjoying it so… I can't really say it was a BAD thing. Hungary pulled away gasping for air and I myself took a few deep breaths. When I had been kissing her, another woman, she had somehow made me forget to breathe. Even now my head was spinning! It was so hard to breathe! Leaning downward a bit I lay myself on top of her, my head between her breasts.

"Miss Hungary… I-I'm so sorry I don't know what came-"

"It's alright…" she panted.

I looked up guiltily and felt my stomach topple over upon seeing her smiling. The look in her eye now was one I had never seen on Hungary before. What was that emotion? Embarrassment? Love? ... Lust..? I flushed a dark red and scrambled off of her. She stood straight fixing her skirts and smiled a little more. Taking a few steps forward, she put her hands to my shoulders, a sly grin plastered on her angelic face.

"_, it was alright because, I've wanted you to do naughty things to me…"

I blushed a little bit of a darker red. She traced one of my reddened cheeks with a finger and I gulped. _So she wants it too? _I nervously wrapped my arms around her waist and middle back.

"Are you absolutely sure this is okay…?"

She seemed a little surprised. It wasn't like I hadn't wanted this. There was no point in wasting the opportunity. Why I always came running to Hungary's aid, and her mine, it was more than friendship. I had somehow always known, and not known, both at once. It may seem a little confusing, but in my mind, it made perfect sense. All those times I invited her to picnics with me, it wasn't for the fun, but only because I loved the way the sunlight dappled on her sienna hair. I never came to her house to talk; it was only because I was aching to see her lovely face again. I never told her jokes to make her like me… it was only ever because I loved her laugh. Hungary tied her arms loosely around my neck and grinned leaning forward to peck my lips gently, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Let's go."

With a swift, curt nod I lifted her up off of the ground and into my arms carrying her out the kitchen door and into one of Austria's large, marble corridors. I really had no clue at all where I was headed and we ended up in his music room. Without a second thought, I strode over to the piano, again in a daze. Laying Hungary across its polished obsidian surface, I soon climbed back on top kissing her forehead, nose, and both cheeks. Looking down at the older country, I smiled the slightest.

"Hungary…. You have no idea how long I've wanted something like this…"

_And neither have I…_ I thought wearily. I pressed our chests together and then kissed her lips again. I couldn't get enough of that taste… it was unknown to anyone else but me… and possibly Austria XD. But he didn't matter anymore; Hungary was going to be mine forever. Slipping my tongue past those plump pink lips, I began to explore her mouth. One of her hands had begun to wander and came to lie at my breast. With a short, gentle squeeze, I groaned. A faint blush creeping onto both of our faces, she gripped my other breast as I claimed hers. Squeezing and rubbing, we moaned in unison. The feeling really was like no other. I'd never been touched like this by anyone else, let alone another girl. It felt… amazing. Snaking a hand downward, I hiked her skirts up her legs revealing her milky white thighs. With a faint blush Hungary pulled back to watch me as I did. I smiled gently leaning downward to peck her forehead. Tensing up, she cast me a slightly frightened glance biting her bottom lip. _Damn… she's just too cute! _

"Relax…." I whispered, " I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…"

She nodded slightly and smiled. I could tell she was still a little uncertain about this as she tried her best to loosen up. I kissed her forehead again and then both of her cheeks. Sliding my hand further downward upon her body, she gasped as two of my fingers met at her crotch, rubbing her through her underwear. I pecked her ear once and with my other hand brushed some hair from her face. I knew that we wouldn't get much farther if she was uncomfortable. With one last kiss, now one on her nose, I whispered in her ear;

"Elizabeta…. I promise, no, swear to you that I wish for nothing but only to make you feel good…"

Pulling back and looking into her pooling forest-green eyes, she let out a soft sigh, relaxing against the piano's cool black surface. Slinging her arms over my shoulders, she closed her eyes tossing her head to the side.

"Do you promise?..."

"You have my word…." I said with a slight grin.

With a small nod, she indicated it was alright for me to please her. And I pounced at the opportunity, licking along her earlobe as I rubbed her lower regions. With a slight gasp and a whimper, she was putty in my hands. Kissing the tip of her ear, I began to nibble here and there and with my two working fingers, I pressed her clit between them rubbing on either side.

"Ohh~ OOOHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~~~! Istenem! M-még! [1]"

I blushed faintly biting her ear a little more roughly squeezing the small, sensitive nub earning myself a loud moan. Lifting my hand I replaced my fingers with a single thumb rubbing in small circles around her clit. With a whimper and a jolt she shot a glare at me.

"D-Don't tease.." She panted.

With a chuckle I kissed her cheek pressing my thumb upon it rolling it around in the same small circles. Hungary arched off of the piano beneath us pressing her body against mine releasing a loud, seductive, and needy moan. With a small grunt in approval from me, I removed my hand from her vital regions only to grab hold of her panties and yank them down. Her face lit up red, eyes wide in alarm as she threw her hands down attempting to cover herself. I smiled slightly grabbing her hands and kissing their backs before forcing them away, pinning them at her sides.

"No no…" I said in a hushed tone, kissing her stomach. "I want you to be open to me…. Let me see all of you…."

She flinched slightly but nodded reluctantly closing her eyes tight. Twisting sideways a little she tried to get into a more comfortable position, lifting her legs, bending her knees upwards. With a few short intakes of breath she prepared herself and then opened her legs wide for me. I placed a hand on her stomach rubbing her body from her abdomen to her breasts, squeezing them both once.

"See?... Nothing to be afraid of…."

With a small nod she smiled weakly closing her eyes again and letting her head fall back against the piano. Her breathing rugged, lips parted slightly, her soaked self just a few inches away, I crouched down on my knees. I dropped on my elbows gently rubbing her inner thighs kissing her clit. For a split second she had tensed again, but with a shaky breath, she lay flat again allowing me to continue. I gave no moment's hesitation, launching my tongue into action, impaling her with my small pink appendage. With a loud moan, she reacted positively, lurching herself towards my tongue. Groaning a little at her sudden movement, I began to move it around. Drawing tiny swirls around her insides, I found it hard not to protest at her practically humping my tongue. Licking at her entrance and then shoving it back in, I snaked a hand down my own body slipping a hand into my underwear and exploring myself. It wasn't the first time I had masturbated, I mean, who hasn't? Some people can live refraining from it but when you're over 1,000 years old and still a virgin…. It gets a little difficult. Just as I had begun to pleasure myself, Hungary let out a scream her entrance tightening slightly on my tongue. I grunted lightly as a tremble went through her body and her juices poured into my mouth. With a light moan she slowly dropped down flat panting I continued on fingering myself now pulling back to sit up, resting on my knees. Biting my lower lip I frowned slightly. Hungary was exhausted. Of course, it had been her first time doing anything like this before, though it wasn't as heated as it could have been…. But I knew one thing for sure…. There would be plenty more times for practice.

(Sorry if it sucked! I may be bisexual but that was my first ever yuri smut… Was it okay at least?)

[1] – Oh my god! M-More! {Hungarian}


End file.
